mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
---- TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a Stone Golem for you, hold on please. Ajraddatz Talk 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) SSgt i need a t-square for 2 clicks. thanks. 00:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm out ask Ajr-- 16:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) on his talk page?? 16:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) indeed-- 16:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Mantles Victory Banners I would like to buy 10 house of mantles victory banners for 10 pikemen.-- 05:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) New order! All taken care of. Thanks! Tilmangoins (talk 02:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome3000 12 Tires 1 Spoiler 2 Engines 1 Carburetor 1 Spoiler 1 Muffler 1 Shock 15 Solar Cells 07:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Redtron600 Redtron600 (talk) 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll take one rank 1 starter pack please.Kracken76Arod Hizzy 14:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Redtron600 (talk) 15:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) gypsum and pipe whats the max order for gypsum and pipe? I'm going to have to say one for now-- 23:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) johnater I need 5 elemental fire 5 elemental earth 5 elemental water 5 elemental wind 5 totemic scale 5 totemic fur 4 totemic fang 4 totemic claw 5 totemic feather total of 33 clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 21:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) solar power cell i need 12 solar power cells for 4 clicks. 23:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :4 clicks to 's Alien Egg Module. Ajraddatz Talk 16:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :ok 18:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ok i clicked 18:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z - *poke* I'm not re-ordering, this is just a reminder about the four Pipes that this store currently owes me. 04:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) johnater I want 1 electric guitar 1 bass guitar 1 acoustic guitar that will be 22 clicks --User:johnater Oh sorry I forgot my brother was logged on Okay that's all to club magazine rank 1. click trade i need 5 clicks on my race track module, rank 1 for 5 clicks. thanks a lot!!!! 01:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 01:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) what should i click?? 01:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Club magazine. ok 01:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) BEAVERS I would like to buy 20 beavers, please. Also, a click trade of 10. click 10 times on one of my lego club modules please. I currently have 141 total clicks on the click counter, so I'll be watching for that number to hit 151. Thanks, Tilmangoins (talk 03:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...I don't know what you mean by the click counter but sure you can have 10 clicks. I would like the clicks in multiples of 5 to go to prehistoric fern, then 2 clicks to elemental earth, then remaining clicks to may pop purple popper. 04:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) -Well, on MLN there is a click counter which shows you how many clicks each of your modules have received. It also shows you the total clicks of ALL modules, how many clicks you average per day, and how many you average per week. -I owed 20 clicks for beavers, and 10 clicks for clicks for a total of 30. - I clicked prehistoric fern 25Xs, elemental earth 2Xs, May Pop Purple Popper 3Xs. Then I gave you an extra 2 clicks on the May Pop for your continued dedication. :) Thanks, Tilmangoins (talk 04:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem you shall receive your beavers shortly.